


The monster hunter

by marysutherland



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Sherlock and Mycroft can't deduce <i>this</i> man's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The monster hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Dr Who series 7.

I still remember the one time I disconcerted both Holmes and his brother. They were sitting in the Diogenes Club studying mankind as usual, when a sunbaked man with greying hair strode past the window, laden with packages.

"Recently returned from South Africa," Sherlock announced. "Reunited with his lady love and buying her jewellery to make up for his absence."

"For his wife," Mycroft retorted. "A man of his looks wouldn't need something so expensive for a mere mistress. And the fellow's not being fighting Boers; his tread is that of a hunter, not a soldier."

"But his complexion–"

"East Indies rather than South Africa, I'd say. Note the curious tooth he wears as a talisman round his neck: no ordinary crocodile that, but an Oriental monster, surely."

"You're both wrong," I interjected. "The man's from East Africa and the jewellery boxes he carries contain riches intended for a foreign queen."

"How can you–" Mycroft began, but Sherlock interrupted.

"My friend has inside knowledge, I suspect. You know the gentleman, Watson?"

"I met him at the Travellers Club two nights ago," I said cheerfully. "His name is John Riddell and he had a yarn to tell rivalling the wildest tales of Professor Challenger. Indeed, of all the stories I have heard in my time, his is certainly the hardest to believe..."  


End file.
